


The birds and the bee’s and everything in between.

by PigyzSempai



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigyzSempai/pseuds/PigyzSempai
Summary: Broly is curious about Kakarot’s body.Goku is confused about his own body.Vegeta knows what’s up but, he’s going to let those two idiots figure things out for themselves.
Relationships: Broly/Kakarot (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi & Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Son Goten, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The birds and the bee’s and everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this story!

A simple movement had caught Broly’s Attention more than once in the  
short time he had been resting. He had gotten a little too aggressive  
again with their sparing match and Kakarot had suggested he take a  
breather.  
Broly watched him train and thought about his father's training lessons  
for a moment. He appreciated all his father had taught him, but as he  
sat, watching Kakarot train only a meter away, he couldn’t help but  
think Paragus had left some things out.  
There it was again.  
That same movement.  
Kakarot’s muscles jumped as he exercised, he was seemingly unaware  
of it, or he simply wasn’t bothered by it.  
Kakarot had removed his gii top some time ago and Broly was never  
more grateful for the feast for his eyes.  
He licked his dry lips and watched on, enthralled.  
There! There it was again.  
Kakarot’s chest bounced up and down, up and down. Trickles of sweat  
rolled down and jumped off with each flex of his muscles.  
A sweat droplet caught on one of his perked nipples and  
clung there a moment too long.  
Broly was up and standing in front of Kakarot before he realized it.  
“Hey, ready to train some mor-...”  
Kakarot didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as Broly's large hands reached up and grabbed his chest with a firm squeeze.  
“Ah!”  
Kakarot’s face blushed bright red, he wasn’t sure if it was from Broly’s  
sudden attack, the pleasurable sensation he just felt, or the surprise at  
the sound that came out of his own mouth.  
“It’s soft” Broly said with a small smile.  
“Uh, thanks.” Kakarot replied, embarrassed.  
Chi Chi often grabbed his chest when she got the opportunity and he  
had never understood why.  
He had never felt anything like this sensation before. What was  
different about Broly’s hands?  
Broly’s tilted his head, then turned his hands so that his fingers brushed  
against those pretty nipples.  
Kakarot shuddered and reached up to grab Broly’s hands, but the added  
pressure caused him to cry out again.  
“Ah, please!”  
Broly didn’t know what Kakarot was asking for, but before he could ask  
him, they were interrupted by a loud and angry voice.  
“What the fuck is going on here?!” Vegeta asked, standing in a very  
Bulma-like pose.  
“We were, uh... Training?” Kakarot sputtered out, face even redder than  
before.  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and smirked “Uh, huh. Yeah, Bulma and I do that kind of training too.” Vegeta  
chuckled as he walked away, amused. 

“Let’s get back to some real training!” 

He then took off  
They both could still here Vegeta’s laugher as he took to the sky.

Broly looked down at Kakarot’s embarrassed face. He was confused by kakarot’s expression, but Kakarot hadn’t made a move yet to remove his hands.

“I like this kind of training.”  
Broly said with a smile. 

Kakarot took a step back and rubbed his neck awkwardly, 

“Let’s try this new kinda training later.”  
He suggested, then took off after Vegeta without waiting for Broly’s reply.

He watched Kakarot disappear in the distance, a goofy smile on his face.  
Broly laughed as he took flight and started off after the other two Saiyans.  
He had a feeling it was going to be a good day

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks and shout out to my good friend AlphaLightBearer Who beta’d this story and their continuous support!  
> Check out their page for more great DBZ stories!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer


End file.
